NCI-Frederick is designated by Congress as one of 38 Federally Funded Research and Development Centers. These centers provide a quick response and flexible capability in meeting federal research and development goals that cannot be met effectively by other means.[unreadable] [unreadable] Our campus, 50 miles north of Washington, D.C., is home to a wealth of expertise, including that of our own cancer and AIDS researchers, our technology development teams, and our regulatory liaisons and commercialization partners. This combination gives us a unique perspective that spans laboratory discovery, technology development, and healthcare delivery.[unreadable] [unreadable] NCI-Frederick quickly adapts to changing R&D priorities by curtailing or ending programs when necessary to maintain a strategic focus and keep pace with new discoveries, development opportunities, and healthcare priorities.[unreadable] [unreadable] With our collaborators, we are answering the call from Congress and the public to show how taxpayer investments in biomedical research are helping to ease and to end the suffering caused by cancer, AIDS, and other diseases.